Burning the Midnight Oil
by Xalyce
Summary: With the discovery that the miraculous holders are still fighting Hawkmoth as adults, and akumatized victims surfacing everyday: Ladybug and Chat Noir are working overtime! Between lack of sleep, civilian life and fighting for the city, no one can blame the duo for being overwhelmed. Set after Timetagger, and will cover mature themes in later chapters.
1. Can't Silence the Noise

Returning home couldn't have been any sooner. Marinette could feel every part of her body ache in protest as she pulled her skylight shut. 'Mr. Ramier needs to get a grip long enough for us all to rest. I don't think any of us can keep running on empty.' She turned off the light in her room and slowly dragged the covers over herself.

'You might need to consider changing clothes first, Marinette,' Tikki interjected. 'Sleeping in your clothes again can't be comfortable. But, I'd understand if you can't find the strength.' She sleepy gazed in the direction of the perky kwami. Yes, Tikki was right. She usually was. Though it was hard for her body to move now that it had stopped.

'I'll try to remember that for the next time. For now, I'm done. Goodnight, Tikki.' Marinette barely managed to stifle a yawn before allowing her head to fall forward into her pillow in defeat.

'Goodnight, Marinette.'

•••••••••••

All became quiet in the loft. Sleep should have been easy with such constant over-working. But, that was just it. Marinette couldn't possibly sleep. With such frequent attacks and the game being upped every day, it was a wonder if Hawkmoth was even human. He clearly never slept due to the frequency and persistence in making at least one akumatized victim every day. The stress was keeping her awake. On top of the stress of the present, the future stress was piling on already. Bunnix had stated that she was from the future, and that they were still fighting Hawkmoth. Every time Ladybug goes out on patrol or to save the city, it is always with the intent to take down Hawkmoth in that moment.

But, it never happens. He remains a mystery and with a growing army. Her mind was running a mile a minute. So much weighed down on her, no matter whether Paris was safe or not. It was her job to protect it no matter what.

Marinette sighed and rolled onto her back, placing her arm across her eyes and breathing deeply. How could she ever sleep well again knowing that their safety was always at risk? "_Does chat worry as much as I do?_", she thought to herself. Ladybug could always rely on Chat Noir, and even now she relied on the thought of him being just as jaded to bring her some comfort. To remind her that she isn't worrying alone. She instantly flinched against her own thoughts. How could she hope for his suffering to be like hers? He clearly had enough to deal with in his real life. His expression seemed to be growing more stern more often. His resolve growing stronger, but in hopes that a woman he knows nothing about will one day return his affections.

'And then there's that as well,' she broke the silence with her statement. 'He is just so determined.' Tikki didn't stir, though Marinette wondered if she was listening anyway. Even if all the evil in the world just disappeared tomorrow, she would still need to address the fact that Chat would never stop pursuing "his" lady. Maybe giving in wouldn't be so bad? Adrien clearly was not ready to deepen their relationship. He might never be. And so her unrequited love may just remain that way.

Unless she moves onto a new one.

Marinette nearly slapped herself upon the thought. No way could she invest her heart into a person she knew nothing about. Their love would just be a temporary fix until "real" people would show up and separate them. Either that or their hearts getting the better of them and break off the relationship before they hurt each other anymore. They didn't know each other. That was the biggest issue. How could they work when they didn't even talk on a civilian-name-basis. Well, they sort of did. Though, Chat pouring his heart to Marinette in times of defeat didn't really count.

Overwhelmed, Marinette sobbed quietly. Even the strong need to be human and cry. The world was on her shoulders, and the thought of it dropping terrified her. She had to find all the solutions so that everyone she knew would have a peaceful life.

Her lip trembling, she wiped away as many tears as she could. Tomorrow was a new day. She needed to be rested and ready to go. Mr. Ramier may need her again, and she didn't like to let others down.


	2. Going through the Emotions

With every leap, Chat Noir cursed under his breath. His legs and arms couldn't take it anymore. Approaching his open window, he leapt through and crashed to the floor.

'Claws in!' Adrien panted as a flash of color enveloped him. Flat on his back, he lay there with his palms to the sky and his eyes squeezed shut. Breathing hard, Adrien refused to let this bout of consistent attacks beat him.

'Plagg, go rest. I know you are hovering over me in worry.' The kwami started to speak but couldn't get the words out. The cat kwami was in a state of panic. He had eaten after every transformation and rested on Adrien's bed after the day was done.

Not Adrien. He had stopped eating full meals about a week ago. The busy schedule meant that he had a moment or two to pick at the meal prepared at lunch. Other meals he missed altogether. Nathalie had stopped bringing out the dinner course, and Gabriel was always absent. No different there. So, Adrien would be Chat Noir for every hour of the day outside of school and extra curricular activities. That meant Adrien wasn't sleeping either.

'Adrien, please! Just eat something. A meal is important. I would say breakfast is most important, but we are in an emergency. Anything will do!' Adrien began to open his eyes and slow his breathing. Plagg was right, for once. Food was a necessity if he hoped to keep up with all the akumatizations. It was around 11:45pm, so the kitchen was a no go. Perhaps the gorilla would help. Unmoving from the floor, he shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone from the front of his jeans. After unlocking the phone, he quick-dialed the gorilla from the menu and waited. It picked up on the second ring.

'Could I request some food please?' Adrien queried into the phone. 'I'm still hungry from dinner, so could a sandwich be brought up to my room please?' Nothing was heard in response and then the phone cut out. 'Well, I've tried. We'll see if he brings anything.'

'If not, I'll gladly share my cheese with you. I have a little I could spare.' Plagg looked slightly troubled, but seemed sincere. Adrien laughed under his breath and sat up to lean on his palms.

'Plagg, I'm honored that you would willingly part with some of your treasure for me. It means a lot.' His smile mirrored his kwami's. A little lopsided and tired, but very warm. They had been through a lot, and it helped knowing that they really did have each other's back. Sure Adrien made some mistakes when he was Chat Noir, but Plagg made them too. And together they learnt to move beyond those mistakes. They lay flat out on the floor next to one another and enjoyed listening to the Parisian bustle down below. There was a hum from cars traveling home on a Saturday night. It seemed that all of Paris had had a long night.

A knock came to the door. Adrien groaned slightly and pushed himself up off the floor. Dragging his feet he answered and found a tray of sandwiches before him from the gorilla. He gave a blank expression while Adrien smiled his best model smile and thanked him. After closing the door, the smile faded. Exhaustion was setting in and anything seemed hard to do.

'Ooh, they look appetizing! Try one. I bet you'll feel better in no time.' Sitting at his desk he began to paw through the stack of sandwiches before him. Nothing looked to suit his fancy. Maybe the most plain would do just to fill his stomach before bed. Biting into a ham and cheese quarter didn't make him feel any better. But he most certainly didn't feel worse. So, after eating about three squares, he was done. Pushing the dish aside, he began to pull his shirt over his head and drop the clothes where he stood. He unzipped the front of his jeans and stepped lazily out of them, tripping a little on the waist band as he kicked them out from under his feet. With a slight shiver in the evening air with his window still ajar, his bed welcomed him with a warm embrace. And before the exhausted cat could pull the covers over his shoulders, he was asleep.

•••••••••••

Marinette woke with a start. Jolting forward, she threw Tikki off her place on the pillow and proceeded to panic.

'I'm going to be so late for school! It's already-' she found the time on her phone above her bed. '11:30!? I don't think there is any excuse that will help me this time. No, no, no.' her panic rose with every second.

'Marinette, stop worrying! Today is Sunday. There isn't any school, and you were wise enough to not organise anything with Alya. So just calm down.'

'Oh, right…' she trailed off. How could she be so scatter-brained? Her schedule was quite full as of late. At least she could stop panicking. She lowered her hands from her chest and laid them out in her lap. Tikki placed herself within the open space in her Ladybug's hands. With a sigh and a voice of reason, she confronted Marinette.

'You are not coping, Marinette. You need a day off. And so far, today seems to be that day. Why don't you put some loose clothes on and sit out on the roof today. Draw a little and maybe do some sewing on that gown you've been working on. Do what you love today, so that you don't come to hate Ladybug.' The poor kwami looked so conflicted inside. 'I know that you lie awake to think about everything. Don't keep it bottled up. Talk to me about it and let's find a solution.'

'But, Tikki, it's just the stress of being Ladybug in general. I need to figure out a solution to get rid of Hawkmoth for good. I just can't figure it out because I have no idea where he is! But, loose clothes and sewing sounds good. I might skip the roof for now. I don't think my eyes are rested enough to take seeing sunlight in full.'

•••••••••••

**Hello,**

**Thank you so much for reading Burning the Midnight Oil. I have been a fan of Miraculous Ladybug since we saw the Felix and Marinette videos way back when. And I am super excited to start writing an idea that I had started working on since Timetagger. I am not sure how many chapters there will be, but I do know how I want the story to go. So, thank you for joining me on this journey, and hopefully we will all be happy with how this story ends. Next chapter should be out shortly.**

**Xalyce Out!**


	3. Let's Address the Cat in the Room

'Thanks mum, lunch looks delicious.' Sabine had brought Marinette's lunch to her room. A platter of breads, cheeses, grapes, figs and butter. Her daughter's stomach growled as the plate was placed at her desk.

'Sweetheart, you have been very tired lately. Are you doing okay?'

'Yes, mum. I'm just working on my gown everyday. It has been keeping me up a little on the late side. But, I'll try and finish it soon so I don't keep myself awake too many nights more.' Marinette grinned wide in hopes to smooth things over with her mother. Sabine gave an incredulous look, but walked away without question.

'Just make sure you have an early night tonight. School is most important right now, and I don't think I can handle you being late again. The principle has called me one too many times this year.' Sabine began to descend down the hatch when she called out: 'Eat lots to regain your strength', before disappearing beneath the hatch door.

Tikki resurfaced as Marinette pulled out another roll of dusty pink tulle.

'Even your mum is starting to worry. Maybe you need to discuss with Chat Noir a new strategy for handling all this stress.'

'I would, but we only know each other inside the costumes. Without them, we have to carry on as though we don't have the weight of Paris on our shoulders. It would be risky to try and contact Chat in costume when there are no threats right now.'

'True. It would be much easier if you could meet him without the masks. Maybe you should find out who they really are. It would make being covert much easier.' The designer stopped dead in her tracks and nearly stitched the dress to her fingers.

'Tikki, are you saying we should meet in civilian form?' She shook her head vigorously. 'That would be _incredibly_ irresponsible! More so than contacting him in costume! We jeopardize everything we've worked on if we reveal our identities. We will put our loved ones in danger!' Her cool was gone. How could she have stayed strong all this time only to have Tikki question the current validity of the decision?

'No, I just think that it would be easier to communicate.' They both calmed themselves and continued on like nothing was said for a while. The kwami did, however, need to question her hero some more.

While pinning the next layer of tulle to the bodice, Tikki probed a little more.

'Do you really think it's a necessity to keep each other's identity a secret? Nino and Alya seem to have no trouble with the truth. And you know who all the other holders are. The only one you don't know is Chat Noir.'

'And Hawkmoth and his lovely army.'

'Marinette, you know what I mean.' The pair continued to pin and adjust the dress. "Avoiding" seemed to be the word of the day. The kwami waited for a reply she knew was never going to come. 'I just want to know: why are you _really_ avoiding knowing the truth?'

'I'm _really_ avoiding because I'm _really_ certain I don't want anyone in unnecessary _danger_.'

'I know that's only _half_ the truth, Marinette. You can trust me to know and not judge you.' The tulle was abandoned. The young hero placed her hand over her face and shook her insecurities around in her head.

'I-I…,' she started again. 'I don't want to lose my love for Adrien.'

'Why do you think you'll lose it?'

'Because I know I'll pursue Chat Noir if I come to know him entirely.' The room was filled with questions yet to be asked. It was about time she was honest with herself. 'I _did_ keep my identity hidden, at first, to prevent any harm. That was before things changed. I know we could keep the secret, and keep our families safe. But, I started to feel conflicted. Sure, I want to date Adrien and have that dream life I've hoped for. But, when I look at Chat Noir, I feel a bond that no one can replace. Not even Adrien. He knows my moods and my likes and dislikes. He knows my moves in battle and compliments my attacks perfectly. We even move in sync with each other, and catch each other out of the sky. We even manage to make each other smile when we talk. The only time we don't really smile is when I'm rejecting him. For the _thousandth_ time.'

'Yeah, he is persistent. But, so are you.'

'I know, I know. We are similar in so many ways. But very different too. It's hard to reject Chat. I want to keep him smiling. But, I want to see my future with Adrien, too.' The conversion trailed off. Tikki understood that she wanted to love and be loved. Everyone wants that. Even Tikki. There was a silence that was filled with heartache. Wanting to be with the one you love, but feeling conflicted about the love. Tikki knew that Adrien would make Marinette happy, because then she wouldn't have to choose between them. But, this wasn't the end of Marinette's worries. The vibrant kwami knew that for sure.

'You worry that you don't really know Chat. And that if you find out who he is, maybe he won't be right for you.' Marinette's eyes began to tear up again. She'd thought about this every night, and it never got easier.

'I worry that we'll disappoint each other. That we work together so well, and upon discovering that we don't have the same connection out of costume, we lose our amazing ability to work together. If Paris wasn't at stake here I would just swallow my worries and tell him straight up. But, I can't. If we don't work together perfectly, Paris will take the most backlash.' She respected her hero so much more after hearing her true reasoning. Her tiny hands wrapped around Marinette's face in the biggest hug she could give.

'Oh, you amaze me more and more each day. You've come an awfully long way since your first day on the job. You couldn't even imagine being a superhero. Now, I fear you don't know any other way to live. You truly are the rightful holder of the Ladybug miraculous. No one else would take on such a huge responsibility and shoulder it herself.' She paused to look the young heroine in the eye. 'I am so proud of you.'

'Thank-you, Tikki. You've been the one to guide me the whole way.'

'It's been my pleasure.' Tiny hands brushed away the tears and sighed. 'Well, you may be right about the connection part. If you knew who he was, you would definitely not see him the same. His personality is completely opposite his civilian personality. So, you may find him a bit too difficult to adjust too.'

'Wait,' Marinette began. 'You know who Chat Noir is?'

'Of course! You de-transformed in front of one another. Remember? In the crate. I saw who it was, and Plagg saw you. But, I told him to keep quiet. He'll listen to me, so don't worry about your cover being blown.' You could see the conflict on her Ladybug's face clear as day.

'You've known all this time? You've known all this time! No, don't tell me.' She threw her hands up in protest.

'Don't worry, I won't. But, one day you might need to find out. Will you be ready when that day comes?'

'Honestly, I don't know. You've already given too much information about what he's like. I'm already curious and need to know.' She paused and thought carefully about her response. 'I think that you'll tell me if I need to know. You've respected my wishes this whole time, and you'll only do something when deemed absolutely necessary. So, I think I will be ready when the time comes, because you know what's best for me and Paris.' And with that, she returned to her work. Tikki picked up the pins again and resumed helping.

'Marinette, you seem to be doing much better.' They smiled brightly to one another.

'I think I am. Sharing one of my concerns has made it easier to cope with. And I promise to address any others that stress me out. For now I'd like to finish this row. Hawkmoth is resting for now, so I'll be back on my feet as soon as I'm needed.'


	4. Reflection of Herself

Light flooded Adrien's bedroom. It was finally morning, bringing a beautiful Sunday with it.

'No, go away!' He moaned while pulling the duvet over his head. He imagined that this must be close to what it felt like to be hungover. The light hurt, his muscles hurt and his appetite was finally coming back.

'What are you complaining about? It's finally Sunday. Your dad hasn't got anything planned for you, so you can finally rest. By the way, breakfast is on the desk. Nathalie brought it in about 20 minutes ago.' Adrien peeked out just enough to see the desk with one eye.

'Why didn't she knock?'

'She did, but you were out cold. I've never seen you sleep so heavily.'

'But, the door was locked, wasn't it?' He started to adjust to the light and sat up in his bed.

'Ah, well, I don't remember you locking the door after the gorilla left you with food.' That was a big oversight. If Plagg was talking to himself while admiring his cheese and Nathalie walked in, the morning may not have gone well. Luckily, Plagg was listening out when he was not.

'Thanks for watching out. And, thanks for helping me last night. I really needed someone to tell me what was healthy.' And with that, he pulled his breakfast down onto this lap. Removing the cloche revealed an omelette with vegetables. 'Is it too much to ask for bacon and eggs?'

'After the lack of food you've eaten lately, you might need the nutrition. But I totally agree with you.' He tentatively picked up the cutlery and probed the food. He was too hungry to be picky, so he began to demolish the meal as quickly as he could. Plagg disappeared to count his wheels of cheese, so Adrien had a moment to his thoughts.

"I wonder how Ladybug is holding up?" He pondered. Chewing carefully he wondered how she was spending her day, what she looked like when she wasn't saving Paris. Did she cook? Did she watch television in pajamas? Did she live with a loving family? He hoped she did. Adrien knew that if he was struggling with the work load, then she would be too. She was the leader, and always had to be ready to fetch a miraculous at any time. She was probably worrying right now. He didn't like his lady being under so much pressure.

'Plagg, do you think we should attempt to meet up with Ladybug today?'

'Why would you do that?' came a muffled noise from his sock drawer.

'Because I think she might need someone to talk too. It's been a lot for us to do lately. I want to make sure she's coping.' Plagg didn't move, or make a sound. 'Plagg, you can't sit in the sock drawer all day.'

'Sure I can!' Adrien exhaled with a slight laugh. This must be Plagg's way of showing he cares. Be stubborn about staying home so they both got rest.

'Fine, we can stay in today. But, tonight we go and look for Ladybug during an impromptu patrol.' He listened out for the rebuttal.

'No way! I won't do it.' And there it was.

'Okay, pick any cheese you want from the selection you gave me as a Christmas list. I'll buy you one early.' Now just wait for him to think it over and cave in.

There was silence. He wasn't going to take the bait? Well, that would be a firs-

'Okay, fine! I want the Gruyere.' Gotcha! Plagg never said no to cheese. And Adrien was lucky he could bribe him. His dad already kept him on a short leash. He didn't need Plagg holding him down too.

'You better be ordering it right now!'

'I am, I am…'

'And wipe that smirk off for face!'

'No way, Plagg. We both get what we want and I think that is a fair reason to smile.'

•••••••••••

'How is your dress coming along, dear?' Tom peered into the room.

'It's coming along really well. I think I'm almost done with the skirting. Next, the embroidery.' Marinette stood back and admired their handiwork. Wiping away the sweat from her brow, she peered out to see that the sky was dark. 'Wait, it's night already?'

'Yes, sweetheart. I've come up to tell you it's time for dinner.' He disappeared down the ladder and left the hatch open. Tikki reappeared from under the layers of dress and gleefully twirled in the soft fabric.

'You've created a masterpiece, Marinette. You'll look beautiful in it!'

'But, Tikki, I'm not going to wear it. I'm going to use it in my portfolio for future job prospects and study opportunities.' She loved the idea of doing this for life. Being paid to make the world more glamorous seemed like the most perfect job in the world. Yes, she loved being Ladybug, but Ladybug didn't have the promise of an income. Marinette did have promise with the work she put into her passion.

'Well, either way, I hope someone will have the joy of wearing this someday.'

'Me too.' Putting down the fabric scissors, Marinette placed a pink pillow made from the leftover tulle on the desk. 'Here Tikki, I made you a bed to say thank-you for your help. I'll be back with something sweet after dinner, okay?' The joyful kwami curled up in her gift and seemed incredibly pleased as Marinette disappeared for dinner. An uneventful day really did help ease her worries.

•••••••••••

After dinner, Marinette filled a plate with macarons and cookies and ascended to her room.

'Goodnight, see you in the morning.' She placed the plate down on the chasse lounge and turned to face her room.

'Tikk- aaAAH! CHAT NOIR! What are you doing here!' Chat Noir was admiring her gown facing away from her. Luckily she caught herself and didn't completely call for Tikki. She would have been busted there and then.

'Marinette, is everything okay?' Tom had called up due to the yelling. Sabine could be heard worrying in the kitchen.

'Uh, all good! I just saw Chat Noir outside my window and I got startled. 'Night.' She turned back to the leather- clad cat in her room. 'And what are you doing here?'

'Sorry princess, I was in the neighborhood and could see your mannequin from the window. It sparked and I had to come admire it. You made this didn't you? It's got your signature look all over it.' She shook out of her stupor and walked up to stand with Chat.

'You recognize my style?' She was caught off guard. She thought Ladybug was all he thought about.

'Of course! Your work has been showcased in Gabriel Agrest's fashion shows. You are a recognizable designer, you know! Your work is amazing, princess.' Okay, it was getting really hot in there. Earlier she was admitting to having feelings for Chat. Now he is standing in her room complimenting her on her work and how recognizable it is. Marinette couldn't be more vulnerable right now if she tried.

'Thank-you, Chatton. I really needed to hear that today.' She beamed at her partner.

'Why is that? You should know all this by now.'

'I've had a rough week. A lot is on my mind.' Looking downcast, she played with the edge of the sweetheart neckline. Chat Noir could see the struggle within her and hoped to help. Ladybug would have to wait for now. He raised her hand into his and guided them up into her loft. With a switch of a button, the room was dim, except for the loft bed. In the dull illumination, Chat laid onto his back on Marinette's bed in waiting.

'I've got some time. Tell me about your worries, princess. A girl as lovely as you should never stress. You are too kind to have worries burdening you.' Though she was apprehensive at first, she gave in. She pulled back the sheets and tucked herself inside. Chat rolled onto his side and propped himself up with one arm to listen. 'What's on your mind, princess?'

'Well, where to start?'


	5. Before the Cat Finds Meow-t

Her parents would be livid if they knew Chat Noir just let himself in, and was sitting in her bed listening to her problems. He was a hero, but still an unknown boy when it came down to it. But, his sincerity seemed to shine through to Marinette, and so she trusted him entirely.

'Chat, I'm bothered by many things. I'm a student with so much work, and I fear I'm not coping well enough with it.' He looked puzzled.

'That's all, princess? With how tired you are it would seem true. But, you also have a certain sadness in your voice as well.' He had a very keen eye. He really did know her well, even without knowing her secret.

'Well, I am having some trouble with-,' she paused in fear of being judged. 'Trouble with my feelings. I'm worried about picking the wrong person to love.' His ears perked up and he smiled a toothy lopsided grin.

'For love advice, you've come to the right cat!'

'Chat, you came to me.' He deflated a little.

'It still stands that I can help you with your love problem though.'

'Oh, really?' her sarcasm was thick. 'And why are you so confident?'

'Because I'm great with the ladies, princess. Who could resist this?' He gestured to himself and gave an expectant look. 'I bet you can't resist me either!' She stifled a laugh and proceeded to bite inside her cheek. He wasn't wrong there. She couldn't resist him anymore, and that was the whole problem. 'Just tell me what your problem is. Let's see if we can't figure out a way to ease your mind.'

'I have been in love with a boy from school for a while. He makes me happy even in the worst of times. He brightens every day and makes me want to do better at everything. But, I can't even string a sentence together when I talk to him. And on top of that, I think he likes someone else.' She looked downcast and bit her lip ever so slightly. Chat noticed and wished to comfort her.

'He sounds like a lucky guy to have you think so highly of him. Why don't you attempt to tell him how you feel? I know you think he may like someone else, but you never know.'

'Chat, you haven't seen me around this guy! I sound like I'm eating my own tongue trying to talk to him. It's so bad that I can barely invite him out to a movie!'

'Wow, princess. Here I thought you were completely capable of anything you set your mind too. Well, if it's just building confidence I'm sure we can work on that.'

'It's not, though…' she began to explain being as vague a possible. 'I think I might be having second thoughts about someone else I know. I have a friend who I get along with incredibly well. We know each other emotionally, but I don't know who he really is.'

'You aren't talking about me are you?' Chat wiggled his eye brows and smiled as cheekily as possible.

'Ahh, no! Its an- online friend!'

'Oh. Cool.' Safe for now. She was lucky she didn't put her foot in it.

'He and I started chatting online a little while ago, and we talk about our problems lots. I think I might have feelings for him, too. My problem is that I don't know who to choose. I feel as though Adrien is worlds away, and that I should probably be happy just remaining friends.'

'Woah, woah, woah. Hold up! You're not referring to Adrien Agrest are you?' Marinette seemed stunned. But then again, Adrien was a fashion icon in Paris. Who didn't know him? Chat waited with a stunned look on his face for her answer.

'Um, yeah… He's in my class, and I've tried to ask him on dates for a while. It just never goes the way I hope. And to top it off, I can never admit to him that I like him.'

'Oh, wow. I had no idea that you felt that way. A-about Adrien that is!' They both couldn't hold a gaze. It was too hard for Chat Noir to not feel hot in his cheeks. And Marinette couldn't believe that she was admitting all this to her partner.

'Yeah, it's been an interesting year because my feelings have shaped many of my actions.'

'Marinette, can I ask why you like Adrien so much? He is a model, so many people like him. What makes your feelings different?' This was the first time anyone asked her motivation with such sincerity.

'At the beginning of the school year, Adrien had transferred into our school. I didn't know him from a bar of soap! I had originally taken poorly to him after learning he was friends with Chloe. She's bullied me for years, and I couldn't believe he would be any better than her. I had judged him before getting to know him. But, he was a better person than myself or Chloe. He saw my judgment, my frustration and how dismissive I was. And, instead of becoming the monster I thought he was, he saw my hurt and tried to make it right. He even gave me an umbrella when I had forgotten mine that day. He would rather get soaked than see me get wet in the rain. All this when he barely knew me, after I had lumped him with Chloe and her bad attitude. To me, that was an amazing show of kindness that can't be replicated. He really spoke to my heart that day. I can't help but love him now. I want to see that perfect smile and beautiful heart everyday. I want to be the reason he smiles.' How could Adrien not de-transform and hug her? He felt so conflicted, but decided it was best to keep the status quo.

'That sounds like a decision on your heart's part. You should tell him just that, and I bet he would want to see you smile everyday too.' He prayed that he could make it work with her. With her confession and the friendship they had grown, he couldn't deny his hope to date her anymore.

'That's the thing, Chat. I think I have stronger feelings for this other friend. Don't get me wrong, Adrien is the one I've liked for the longest time, but, this friend I have online is different. Special. He understands me emotionally. I don't stumble over my words with him, so I can be myself entirely. And he sees me in a different light. With a persona that no one else sees. And that persona is what he likes. The real me, the one that is confident but can sometimes makes rash decisions. The one that gets the job done, but sometimes doesn't know when to take advice or help from others. And after all the flaws and good traits are put aside, he has never wavered in his love for me. I've just never reciprocated it feeling that I couldn't betray my love for Adrien. Now, I feel that he is owed my consideration. At the very least.' Chat's ears drooped ever so slightly.

'I can see why you are having trouble. The second guy sounds perfect because he knows you inside out. And having someone love you for every inch of your personality is what I think everyone dreams of.'

'You think so? Then it sounds like you've made a decision for me.' He started to panic. He couldn't lose his princess to some mystery person.

'No, actually. I still think you should try and confess to Adrien. I think he would be incredibly happy to have someone love him for more than just his status and money. He's a person just like everyone else when it comes down to it.' The two sat in silence for a moment too long. Both lost in thought, and both trying to sort their feelings for one and set aside another. Both Marinette and Adrien were sick of feeling like love was a tug of war. Adrien couldn't take another rejection from Ladybug. And Marinette couldn't start a relationship with someone she didn't know the identity of.

Now, Marinette felt the need to steel her emotions and words long enough to try a confession. Meanwhile, Chat knew that Marinette wouldn't have the guts to go through with the confession on her own. So, Chat and Adrien were going to pair up and ask her out. This time as more than just friends. Both with a plan in mind, they turned to the other.

'Chat, thank you for your input. I really needed a friend, and you were just the cat for the job. I-I can't thank you e-enough. Okay, that's weird.' He laughed and gave a huge toothy grin.

'Anytime, m'lad- ah!, princess.' He internally slapped himself for letting slip his affectionate name for Ladybug. Sitting up, he saluted Marinette with a wink and pulled himself through the skylight and out into the night. The internal shift was already visible. How on earth was he going to break the news to Ladybug that he wouldn't pursue her anymore. Though, he knew that she would take it pretty well. After all, it was he who had the one sided love.


	6. Whatever Floats your Note

'Tikki, that didn't just happen, did it?' Down under the loft came a small giggle. In a blur of pink and red, Tikki joined Marinette once again.

'I heard every word. Honestly, I think the relationship you share with Chat Noir is beautiful.' This was more than the blunette could handle. She bore her heart to him, and now she felt the relief of having her thoughts heard, but the stress of the choice that lay before her. Chat was right. Adrien needed to know how she felt, and the whole reason why. How on earth was she going to do it though?

'I want to follow through with this. I want to give Adrien a chance to know how I feel, without the fear of rejection. If that fear bothers me forever, then I'll always be a spectator in my own life.' Pride welled up within the kwami. This was it. She was going to actually face Adrien, and no matter what happened next, she was going to stand with pride. 'I think I need to actually sleep tonight, and maybe I'll be able to go through with this.' The two tucked in for the night and turned out the dim light.

They began to doze off, until they heard it. The crash outside the window. Paris was in danger. Again.

•••••••••••

After the alarm went off, Adrien glared at his phone and smacked the screen until he finally hit the snooze button. He tipped the phone on its side to view the time.

'8am, huh. Only one… two… uh, four-ish hours of sleep. Just great.'

'Kid, just stay home. Your dad doesn't even like you attending school, so just skip and catch up on sleep.'

'Plagg, you know he wouldn't allow it. If I don't go today he'll find a reason for me to never go back.' They both pursed their lips in silent agreement. Mr.Agrest was not the most understanding or caring of people. Pushing back the sheets and dragging himself to the edge of the bed, Adrien willed himself to his feet and into the shower.

Warm water pooled in the palms of his hands, and slowly spilled out between his fingers. Steam rose all around him and made the world disappear for a moment. He laughed under his breath. "Of course Alya's sisters where akumatized last night," he pondered. A stupid argument set them off and then he and Ladybug were on a wild goose chase most of the night. Thinking back over it brought out more laughter. Not due to it being funny, but to prevent him from crying. "Sapotis is the last enemy I wish to go up against when I am tired." Water fell over his face and cleansed his mind. Tired or not, he was determined to make the most of the day.

•••••••••••

The first bell rang to start the day, and trailing behind was Marinette. Running as fast as her feet could carry her, she burst through the homeroom door just in time to start roll-call. As she was seated, Adrien caught the door swinging shut and glided into his seat. He was not as cheerful today. He didn't even say good-morning to them like usual. It was a little disheartening.

'Alright, class. I'm going to start homeroom.' Madame Bustier opened the roster and began to call out each student.

'Adrien,' Marinette whispered over his shoulder. He turned his head slightly so he could hear her. 'Good morning.' It was a bold move to go out of her way to greet him. He seemed to notice and smiled wide, whispering "good morning" back to her. No matter how exhausted she felt before, the lethargy was suddenly gone. With two little words and a heavenly smile, the young heroine was ready for whatever today could throw at her. Smiling gleefully to herself, she listened absent mindedly to the class.

20 minutes into class, a small, green piece of paper landed on her desk. Adrien lowered his head and placed his hand back on his notebook. A note from Adrien? Scrambling to pick up the note, it read:

"Meet me at the front steps of the school when lunch break starts. "

What are the chances? Maybe this was fate, and she was being handed an opportunity to give it her all. How could she not be happy with the turn of events? She pocketed the note and began staring off into space. Alya peered across to her friend and saw her huge smile. Shaking her head and writing out a note, she passed it to Marinette.

"What happened?" was scrawled out in black ink. She sent it back.

"Nothing. Just happy its such a beautiful day." Not convinced, Alya hurriedly wrote a reply and shoved it back into her friends hands.

"Liar! It's raining outside. S P I L L." Shocked she looked straight out the window. Gray skies and the beginnings of rain in the distance. Her head snapped back to look at Alya. Wide eyed, she had to lie.

"I'm happy to see Adrien made it today." Not a total lie, but enough to get away without another questioning.

"Not entirely convinced, but I'll drop it for now. Have a better answer by lunch." Chewing her pen, all her thoughts moved from class to how on earth she was going to face her feelings head on.

•••••••••••

'Girl, where are you going?'

'Oh, mum needs me to hurry home today so I can't stay and chat. See you in next period.' Rushing out the door, Alya gazed on in disbelief.

'Nino, she just blew me off and lied to me. Can you believe that?' Her friend had never been a good liar, but still tried to get away with it. She noticed it more and more lately, and it was pissing her off. 'Can't she just come to me if she has a problem? It hurts knowing she feels the need to hide stuff.' Sadness washed over her face, leaving Nino at a loss for words. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, Alya smiling in response. It did make her feel better, even just a little. Looking up to him, she noticed he was no longer giving her undivided attention. 'What's up?'

'Uh, I think I know what she was lying about.' The pair swiveled around to face the doors out to the front of the school. There: Adrien and Marinette were talking. And Marinette wasn't stuttering. Just smiling her usual goofy smile. This was huge. No one set them up and they were talking with no problems. It was a serious scoop, and Alya needed all the details. Quickly pulling out her phone, she began recording and slowly got closer. She needed to hear what was going on, and then later on she would get Marinette to spill.


	7. Curiosity Killed le Chat

Holding his bag in one hand and a closed umbrella in the other, Adrien waited for Marinette to meet him. He admitted to himself that this was stupid. That he could have at least waited a few days to call her aside. But, he was childish and giddy inside. He was a boy with no experience in love, and excitement drove his actions along. She was just a friend all this time. However, hearing her thoughts out loud changed everything. A rainy day, like today, was the spark. Plagg was right back then too. Just like that, Marinette had fallen in love and he was slowly feeling the same way.

Out the corner of his eye, Marinette had turned the corner. She'd opened her bag and checked over its contents. Why was she talking? Alya wasn't around to hear her talk, and everyone else had caught up in the locker room. He was baffled for a moment, until she stood at the main door. Just there, just out of reach, and just as she did when he offered her the umbrella all that time ago.

'Hey, Marinette! I'm glad you came.'

'Sure, thanks for inviting me. Why _did_ you invite me, if you don't mind me asking?' The dark clouds had decided to now start the shower. Standing in the rain and stupidly forgetting he owned an umbrella, he got wet. Gripping the items in his hands tightly he found his words.

'I asked you here because I feel I've been an idiot.' She was stunned by his revelation. Eyes wide, she let him finish. 'I have stupidly kept you at a distance by calling you my friend. Reiterating to everyone that you are _just_ a friend. But, you aren't. You know me and care for me. Hell, you didn't even know that I was Gabriel's son when you told me what you really thought on the first day. You have cared deeply, considered my feelings always and given honest thoughts no matter what. You are passionate about those you love and your dreams of being a fashion designer. You stand out in a room full of Ladybug wannabes as your own person entirely. And even though it's no secret that I have loved Ladybug, I _don't_ need her. But, I _do_ need you. Without you I'd still be following Chloe's every whim and doing only what my father wants from me. You, Alya and Nino have given me a voice of my own. And for that I'm always going to be grateful.' In her silence, Adrien dropped his umbrella and reached for her hand. 'I'm sorry I couldn't see it on my own, but I see it now. Please, could we go out. I want to date you, princess.' And there it was. The confession that he never knew he would be giving. Marinette squeezed his hand right back and wiped away a few tears with her bag on hand.

'Adrien, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I've held a one sided love for you since the day we met, and I've dreamed endlessly about the day you would finally be with me. I'm so happy to hear this coming from you, instead of me having to get the courage only to be turned down.'

'Why does it seem like there is a "_but_" coming?'

'_But_, who talked to you about me? This has come very quickly after speaking with a friend about you.' She was boldly exclaiming that Chat Noir would have convinced him to date her. And technically it wasn't wrong. It just wasn't entirely _right_ either.

'Well, I'm very good friends with Chat Noir. He had helped me see what I'd been missing. He finally got fed up with me and put what I felt into words, and the rest is history. He's right, and I think we are a great match.' He sensed that things were not going the way he had hoped. She held his hand still, but looked to be lost in thought. Amongst the tears, her emotions seemed to be in turmoil. What was bothering her so much?

'Did Chat tell you all those things about me?'

'Yes.'

'And the bit about being in a room full of ladybugs, did he say that too.' This felt like a trap. What was the right answer?

'Y- yes?'

'And without Chat you would have continued on our friendship as normal?'

'More than likely, princess, yes. I'm a blind, _stupid_ idiot that can't see the forest for the trees. I needed a push, and I'm glad that Chat Noir gave me just that.' Being honest was all he could do. He had been blind, but he wished nothing more than to make it right.

'Thank you for being honest with me, and thank you for your feelings. But, I have to turn you down.' He didn't hear right. It's almost as if he just got rejected. 'I need to speak to a good friend of mine and let him know that my friend from the internet is him. And I choose him.' It was a rejection, but she decided on the internet guy instead. Mystery guy from the internet is one lucky-

'Wait, you're saying that I'm the internet guy all along? Why didn't you say- Shit...'

'I knew it was you, Chatton.' Marinette cried as she smiled the most sincere smile at her Chat Noir. She was trying to get the truth this whole time. And now he had some serious explaining to do. The jig was up.


	8. Claws for Alarm

He was an idiot. A complete lovelorn fool. His identity was revealed, and he gave Marinette all the clues because he was careless. How could he explain to Ladybug that he was no longer a secret? Adrien stood in complete silence. He felt sick, but joyful. Terrified, but relieved. It was an impossible feeling that he never truly thought he'd have. Someone knew he was Chat Noir. He was no longer _just_ Adrien Agrest or _just_ Chat Noir. He was being seen as himself for the first time in his life. He gripped the hand in his, wanting to hug her and say: "finally". But the words just wouldn't come out, stuck in his throat like glue.

Her heart raced ahead now knowing that she was right. She took a risk assuming, and would have potentially ruined things with Adrien if she wasn't. Just how did she talk to him now. Like normal? But what was normal? Ladybug talks to him with confidence and leadership. Marinette talks to him like she's never spoken until today. Ladybug turns him down, but Marinette tries to lift him up. It was so confusing.

'A-Adrien, are you okay?' Alya called from across the entrance hall. Marinette caught Alya's gaze and instantly felt dread fall into her stomach. A sick feeling that way too much information may have been leaked across all of Paris with the press of a button. With Adrien's hand still in hers, Marinette decided to do the only thing she could. Run.

Dragging Adrien behind, the two ran with all their might. Like fugitives fearing for their lives, he made a brash decision after ducking into an alleyway. Still running he called: 'Plagg, claws out!'. Filling the air with a flash of neon green, Chat Noir appeared before Marinette's eye's. Pulling his baton from his back, he quickly lifted his princess onto his hip and leapt onto a roof. Hiding behind a chimney stack, they waited to see if Alya had followed them.

Sitting in silence, they decided that it was all clear. Alya was nowhere in sight.

Pulling his baton from its place once more, Chat Noir climbed roof after roof to the Boulangerie. He placed her down at the side entrance and asked to step inside. Marinette nodded quietly and opened the door.

With Tom and Sabine in the bakery, Adrien had a safe place to drop his guise. 'Plagg, claws in.' The kwami appeared from the air and fell into Adrien's hand. Pulling some camembert from his shirt pocket, the cat kwami spoke out.

'About time, kid.'

'I'm glad to see you find this so amusing.' Adrien scoffed back.

'I'm so sorry, Chat- Adrien-, ahh! I made a huge mess of things, and I may have given the Ladyblog it's biggest scoop, and I don't know what to call you and-'

'It's okay. Really. I'm glad the one to figure me out was you.' He smiled with genuine sincerity. A warmth that only Chat Noir ever seemed to give in the most special of moments. 'It looks bad right now, but Alya is your best friend, right? We can try and keep her from posting the video. Let's just take a breath and think.'

'How am I supposed to think when I'm literally standing before the man of my dreams after learning he's Ladybug's best friend!'

'I know it's a lot to take, but just act naturally for now. Go to lunch, I'll do the same and then let's corner Alya on the way back. Deal?' Looking up into his cat green eyes, she nodded.

'Deal!' She backed into the room a little and watched Chat Noir reappear once again. It was surreal. He turned to Marinette before pushing the door open, reassuring himself that all would be well. It had to be.

'I'll see you back in class. See you, princess.'

•••••••••••

'How was first period?'

'It was interesting, Mum. I learnt a lot.' Sabine beamed while putting out the lunch spread.

'Is that so? And who was with you, Sweetheart? I heard a boy.' Her prying couldn't have come at a worse time.

'Ah, yes. Adrien walked me home.' Sabine stopped her preparations.

'Adrien? Huh, I swear I heard Chat Noir. Well, that was nice of him. Any reason why?'

'Mum, he's just a friend who wanted to walk with company to lunch. Is that so strange?'

'Not at all. I think it's great. Have you asked him on a date yet? I know you've been trying for a while now.' Marinette seemed a bit taken aback. This was like playing 20 questions.

'N-no. You know I struggle to talk to him.' Reaching for a bread roll and ham, her mother gave an incredulous look. 'What?'

'You know, mothers are more understanding than you think. We also know when things aren't as they seem. You are hiding something from me and I am here to help if you need me. Okay?' It was hard. This was what she needed to hear, but not what she could respond to. Her eyes couldn't lift to meet Sabine's. It was obvious that the conversation wouldn't be continuing.

'Well, I'm here. Whenever you need me. I've noticed you getting tired and more clumsy. You've even become a concern at school with your unexplained absences. But, I can overlook all that as long as you find help when you need it.' They sat together in silence. The two passed food between each other and smiled while gazing out over Paris. Neither one had the words right now, but both felt a sense of understanding.

Things were changing. Marinette's world was shifting, and no one could possibly turn back.

•••••••••••

Adrien stood behind the brick wall dividing his home from all of the city. Dropping the Chat Noir disguise, he rounded the corner and proceeded through the large iron gates.

Once inside, Nathalie burst through the doors into the hallway.

'Adrien! There you are! We've been trying to call and find you. You didn't catch your ride from school! What were you doing?' That's right. The gorilla was supposed to pick him up and bring him home. Instead, he fled with Marinette. This was not going to end well.

'I'm sorry, Nathalie. A friend needed me to help with an urgent request and I forgot to let anyone know.'

'You know that your father is going to be furious once he finds out.' His face twisted into fear.

'Don't tell father, please! I can't go back to living alone again.' The assistant stepped aside and guided Adrien into the dining hall. Not a word spoken, not an expression on her face. He hung his head and followed her lead.

He sat with a thud before his well-balanced meal and began to pick in silence.

'I will not mention today's fiasco to your father. He has too much stress on his shoulders as it is. But, do not do this again! Then you'll leave me with no choice. Understood?' The blond agreed with a nod and resumed eating. He was safe, for now. But what to do with Alya. How could this situation be fixed if she knew his secret? Even it's she didn't post the video, she would still know. And this meant that his exposure to everyone could be imminent. What if she slipped up and called him Chat? What if she said something to Nino or her sisters? The possibilities were terrifying. With each mouthful, his stomach turned, and he became queasy.

'I think I'm done for today. Do you mind if I return to school now?' Nathalie nodded and Adrien bolted out the doors, down the steps and into the car. Her couldn't get out of that stifling atmosphere soon enough. Now, he just needed to save his identity.


	9. What Does the Fox Say?

Hey Guys,

First off, sorry for such a long hiatus! I'm a wife and mother, and my motherly duties must come first. Now that my child is a little older, I am able to write a little more.  
Secondly, Thank-you so, so much to everyone who liked this story before or during my hiatus. I do hope that you'll come to love what I have in store and continue to follow me on this journey!  
And finally, stay safe, hug your loved ones and keep holding on. 2020 is a hell of a year, but I hope that we will all make it through and be stronger than ever.

Xalyce out!

•••••••••••

They had given her the slip! Alya was completely confused as to what had happened, and Nino had no answer either. Something pretty important must have happened, but she couldn't hear a thing. After playing back the recording multiple times, she got nothing.

'Nino, did Adrien say anything about talking with Marinette?' She narrowed her gaze and watched her boyfriend answer through the corner of her eyes. She thought he was hiding something from her.

'No, nothing! He has seemed a little down, though.' The two pondered in silence. 'Do you think Marinette could have finally confessed?'

'Seriously? I don't think so, but…' Alya bit her lip in concentration. 'With how frightened she looked before they ran away, she could have. I'd like to think so.' Her eyes glistened with hope. 'Now I _really_ hope so. That girl has needed to get that confession out forever! And once she gets back, I'm going to get the deets. She can't hold out on me.'

'Yeah, and I will have a chat to Adrien. I need to congratulate him if he accepted the confession.'

•••••••••••

The Gorilla parked the car and waited for Adrien to get out. After he drove away, Adrien surveyed the area to find Marinette. She was standing at the side of the building between the bushes and the main steps. How easily could he walk up behind her and scare her? She looked to be a little jumpy and considered trying it out, but after catching a glimpse of Alya returning he ran to Marinette with his metaphoric tail between his legs.

'So, what do we do, Princess?' Marinette whipped her head around to see Adrien huddled close by her. He looked the same but sounded so different. With his Chat Noir flair, it seemed like he was a different person.

'Well, I think we should go now and find out what she saw. If we are pro-active then I think we'll get the info out of her.' Both stood tall and tried to act as normally as possible. Inside the school walls, they found the culprit walking into the Locker Room. While she was alone, they decided to confront her.

'Oh, I am _so_ glad I bumped into you both! So, tell me, who confessed to who?'

'Ah, w-well-,'

'I did! I was delusional thinking of Marinette as just a friend.' The reporter squealed so loudly that the pair thought they had gone deaf.

'I knew you two were finally dating! I am super stoked! I need to tell Nino, and we need to go on a double date, and we-'

'Let's take it easy, okay, Alya? Adrien and I have only just started out. We need time to figure out if this is what we want. Also, you recorded us, didn't you?' a nod came before the words. She was trying so hard not hug them both and squeal again.

'Yes, I wanted to capture your confession, so I recorded it. But it's unintelligible.'

'That's great!' both of them cried.

'Why is it great? Are you embarrassed by what you said to one another? Was is super cheesy and romantic?'

'Yes!' Adrien yelled, accidentally. 'Um, yes. I said some things I would like to never repeat in public again. Ever again. So, could you please delete it? It would make me feel a lot better.' Alya smiled and pulled her phone from her pocket. After a few button presses, it was done.

'Annnnnd, gone!' her beaming smile became sly and she put her arms around the pair's shoulders. 'Now, please promise me that you'll give the double date idea a serious think. Nino and I would be thrilled to have you join us. Officially, that is!' the bluenette ducked under her best friend's arms and hopped over to her own locker.

'No problem, we will.' She came across a little stiff, her smile spreading a little too wide. Luckily, Alya was too giddy to pay attention. 'Ill see you in class, okay?'

'See you there!' And with a swift motion, she let go of Adrien and dashed off to class. Presumably to find Nino. Marinette and Adrien sighed in relief.

'I honestly thought that was going to be a lot harder. I guess the partial truth was enough.' The blond flashed a huge grin towards her and leaned into her locker. 'I'm incredibly relieved that you are still the only one to know my secret, princess. And now that you know, I bet I look so much cooler in your eyes.' Marinette was caught off guard. He was flirting with her, just like Chat Noir. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was not something she was ready for. Adrien was a smooth, intelligent and incredibly caring person. He was a little on the quiet side and saw the best in everyone. Chat Noir was a playboy who flirted with Ladybug on the daily. He was also a lovable idiot who just seemed to make the wrong choices due to his impulsiveness. Though, she liked his eagerness to jump into action, his faithfulness and his willingness to follow Ladybug to the ends of the earth. Chat Noir was also a really good listener. But could those two personalities really co-exist within the same person? How would she go forward from here?

'Adrien, I always thought you were cool. You didn't need to be a superhero to assure me of that.'

'Oh, _really_? You don't think the leather and mask add to my charm?' She giggled into her hand. This was so weird, but so much fun.

'I'm sure "regular" Adrien has worn plenty of leather. As for the mask, it covers your beautiful face.' The heroine's face went hot with embarrassment. Was she flirting with Adrien while using her Ladybug persona? It seemed to catch Adrien off guard. His cheeks glowing red and his face turned away. She liked seeing this side of him. Though, she did wonder if she should tell him her identity? It seemed only fair, but what if her being Ladybug clouded his feelings for _just_ Marnette?

_'How can I possibly get him to love me for me when it's no secret that he loves Ladybug? He would instantly see this perfect heroine. How could he adjust to just a normal girl after that?'_

'Thank-you for saying so, princess.' Still with a light pink in his cheeks, Adrien led the way to their next class. The pair walked close and wandered leisurely to their seats. Everyone noticed, and very quickly a buzz began to hum through the room.


End file.
